Big Brother, Little Sister: What's In A Name?
by Myra109
Summary: (Benji, 2018) How did Francine Hughes get the nickname Frankie? Incest, Carter/Frankie


_Hello, everyone! If a word or a sentence has a number next to it, it corresponds to a note in the authors note._

_Example: Word (0)_

_This is a prompt from Godzilla183._

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OCs._**

* * *

I'm sure it isn't hard to believe that Carter was the one who gave Frankie her nickname.

It was before they started dating. Francine was four, and Carter was six, and the day was bright and sunny with Johnathon (1) and Whitney Hughes sitting together on a picnic blanket in the park. This area of the park was not as crowded as some of the others with only a handful of families scattered about the area, which was a wide stretch of green with a single playground in the middle, a couple of trees, and it was surrounded by hills, so the playground appeared to be situated in the bottom of a bowl. Whitney and Johnathon sat together on one of the lower hills to keep an eye on their children, smiling softly as they watched Carter push Francine on the swing.

Carter wore an orange shirt that was far too big on him, but it looked so cute on his scrawny form, the bottom of the shirt nearly reaching his knees. _Best Big Brother_ was written in blue lettering across the fabric. His father had found it in his own Baby Box, as Johnathon's parents had dubbed it when he was Carter's age; he had gotten the shirt when his own sister was born, and he'd gifted it to Carter when Francine came into the world, but as Johnathon had been eight when his sister (the first of many, he soon found out) Elizabeth was born and Carter had gotten the shirt at two and was still two years younger than when Johnathon had become a big brother, the shirt remained a little big on him. Carter didn't care, though; he'd wear the shirt everyday if his parents would let him.

His jeans fit for the most part, unlike his shirt, but they were slightly too long, and although Whitney had tried to use pins to keep them at a decent length, the pins had long since fallen out, so the pant legs now pooled around his green and black sneakers. His brown hair was in desperate need of a hair cut, but every time Whitney suggested it, Carter refused and would often hide until Whitney agreed to postpone it another day. Unfortunately, that happened every time, so basically, Carter never got his hair cut, which meant it continuously fell into his eyes, but Carter either didn't notice or didn't care as he swept it aside once again.

Francine was dressed in a blue sundress, and she wore gray leggings under it. Her hair was roughly the same length as it would be when she was eight, and it was in her usual pigtails, tied with blue ribbons that blew in the wind with each swing. She wore pink flip flops that threatened to fly off her feet, and she had to keep wiggling her feet to keep them on. She wore several bracelets that Whitney was sure she had stolen from her jewelry box, but as it was nothing valuable (just some cheap bangles and a bracelet Johnathon had given her when they'd first met at age seven. The latter was special to her, yes, but she trusted Francine not to lose it), she didn't mind allowing her daughter to wear them. A smile danced across her lips, one so bright that it made her parents and brother smile simply by seeing it.

"Higher! Higher!" Francine squealed, kicking her legs enthusiastically as Carter happily obeyed, adding more force to his push and smiling as his little sister screamed in delight as she swung higher and higher each time.

"Carter, do you think I can swing so high, I can touch the stars?" Francine asked, her voice the personification of innocence. The question was spoken in a serious tone that only small children can manage when asking questions that most adults would find ridiculous.

"If you can't, I'll bring them down to earth for you!" Carter replied, laughing.

"You're the best big brother ever!" Francine giggled.

"That's what my shirt says," Carter responded, but it was hard to tell if he was joking or not with the wide smile on his face at seeing his sister so happy.

"Carter, Francine, it's time for lunch!" Johnathon called, hating to break up the fun but knowing all four of them would get cranky if they didn't eat.

"Okay, Dad!" the children yelled back, as Carter gently stopped the swing and took his sister's hand to help her off, which she accepted.

"Come on, Frankie!" Carter told her before they started heading towards their parents. He didn't let go of her hand.

"Frankie?" Francine repeated.

Carter smiled, shyly. "Yeah. Got a nice ring to it, don't you think?" he inquired.

The newly dubbed Frankie smiled. "Yeah. It does," she answered.

Carter kissed her forehead in a gesture that many could interpret as friendly, but a few years from now, they would learn that it meant something far more than that.

"Well, then," he told her. "Let's go… _Frankie."_

Meanwhile, at the picnic blanket, their parents watched as Carter kissed Frankie on the forehead before the two of them continued to walk towards their spot.

"He's such a good big brother," Whitney stated.

"Yeah. He really loves her," Johnathon agreed, a sparkle appearing in his eyes, as if he had just realized something that she hadn't…

* * *

_1\. I wasn't sure if their dad had an official name in the movie, so I gave him one. Johnathon Harold Hughes._

_All reviews are amazing; constructive criticism is appreciated; and all flames will be ignored and reported if necessary._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
